<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отчёт о любви by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813042">Отчёт о любви</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>07-Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Hyuuga (07-Ghost), Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она беглым взглядом перечитала начало письма и вывела до тошноты милой розовой пастой три главных слова.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanami/Hyuuga (07-Ghost)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отчёт о любви</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Мой любимый Ая-тан…»</i>
</p><p>Крепче сжав зубами леденец на палочке и не обратив внимания на съехавшие на кончик носа очки, Хьюга старательно выводила послание на бумаге, по краям украшенной сердечками и лепестками роз. Ей с трудом удалось достать именно такую (и с самого начала случайно испортить один из листов), поэтому теперь она была вдвойне аккуратной и заодно благодарной за то, что ещё во время учёбы потратила немало часов ради совершенствования каллиграфического почерка. Аянами любил строгость и порядок, а потому было бы весьма неуважительно (и рискованно) передавать ему записку, исчирканную размашистыми каракулями.</p><p>Почему она признавалась именно сейчас? Для неё самой это оставалось загадкой. Она следовала за Аянами со школьной поры, постепенно превращаясь в его верную тень, прикидывалась эксцентричной и слегка чудаковатой особой. Она могла в открытую заявить, что Ая-тан ей больше всех небезразличен, и тут же глуповато захихикать, в очередной раз убедив окружающих в абсолютной несерьёзности своих высказываний. Все давно привыкли к её странному образу, и разве что новобранцы изредка позволяли себе недоумевающе крутить пальцем у виска, искренне полагая, будто она не замечает их жестов.</p><p>Хьюга прочно срослась с этой вечно улыбающейся «маской». Наверное, на её надгробии первым делом тоже будет выгравирована широкая улыбочка. Хьюга уже осведомила Аянами об этом своём «последнем желании» (а в том, что она умрёт однозначно раньше командира — нет, отдаст за него жизнь — Хьюга не сомневалась). Тогда Ая-тан лишь коротко кивнул, но просьбу запомнил — она точно знала.</p><p>Отложив надоевший леденец, Хьюга задумчиво прикусила кончик розовой (она терпеть не могла этот цвет) ручки. Когда письмо существовало ещё в виде плана, она отчётливо представляла, о чём напишет. Поток мыслей так и норовил выплеснуться на бумагу, но Хьюга не торопилась, в глубине души ощущая необходимость в ожидании. Ожидании того, когда она сама будет готова и когда Ае-тану надоест играть в мрачного негодяя.</p><p>Хьюга не мечтала о семье в общепринятом понимании — её раздражали маленькие дети, а уж от «домашних обязанностей покорной супруги» и вовсе воротило. По этой причине она отказывалась от любых потенциальных отношений и даже в грубой форме послала одного из коллег, осмелившегося предложить ей выйти за него замуж.</p><p>На самом деле, её более чем устраивали нынешние отношения с Аянами. Рабочие, товарищеские, духовно близкие, но при этом не приводившие к нежелательным последствиям и не накладывавшие лишних обязательств. Иногда Хьюге немного не хватало тактильных контактов и чуть больше официальности (она с упоением воображала отвисшие челюсти коллег в тот момент, когда в один прекрасный день представилась бы им как законная жена Аянами), но и без этого Хьюга могла спокойно жить дальше.</p><p>Её вновь активно поглощали эмоции, которые, впрочем, до сих пор наотрез отказывались красиво выражаться на бумаге, мучая Хьюгу и вызывая у неё острое желание порвать всё нахрен, выбросить в мусоросжигатель эту чёртову ручку и лечь вздремнуть полчасика. А лучше перекусить яблоком в карамели и потом вздремнуть. И не полчаса, а полтора как минимум. Хьюга, удовлетворённо усмехнувшись, откинулась на спинку стула.</p><p>Идея осенила её внезапно. На мгновение Хьюга почувствовала себя персонажем из мультика, над головой которого во время мозгового штурма ярко вспыхивает лампочка.</p><p>И как она сразу не додумалась до этого?</p><p>Она ведь никогда не относилась к тому типу людей, что выражают чувства в километровых занудных признаниях, наполовину бредовых, наполовину списанных из дешёвых дамских романов. А Хьюга точно не нуждалась в сопливом фарсе.</p><p>— Ая-тан… — игриво пропела она, беглым взглядом перечитав начало письма, и вывела до тошноты милой розовой пастой три главных слова.</p><p>
  <i>«…ты такой дурак!»</i>
</p><p>И, в конце пририсовав смайлик, задиристо показывающий язык, расхохоталась. Теперь осталось подложить письмо в папку с новыми отчётами, сдать её и со сладким предвкушением дождаться уморительной реакции.</p><p>Знала бы она, чем обернётся эта безобидная шалость…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>